Draw Me Like One Of Your French Girls
by thisismeafterdark
Summary: "Scorpius," Rose demanded quite suddenly, "I want you to draw me like one of your French girls."   Just an idea I had and wanted to write out.   M for a reason and all that.


"Scorpius," Rose demanded quite suddenly, "I want you to draw me like one of your French girls."

"I... what? French girls?" Scorpius asked, turning his head to look at his girlfriend, currently nestled under his arm.

She drew back, looking him in the eye. "Never mind, it's a reference to an old Muggle movie my mum made me watch. That wasn't the point. I want you to draw me."

"But I have drawn you," Scorpius said, sounding confused.

Rose stood up with a sigh. She had said it without really thinking about it, and now the more she did think the more it sounded like a bad idea, but she wanted to go through with it all the same. She lifted her t-shirt over her head and stepped out of her sweatpants, standing in front of Scorpius in only her bra and knickers. "Don't you get it, Scorpius? I want you to _draw_ me."

"Um, Rose..."

"For Merlin's sake, Scorpius, do I have to spell it out for you? I want you to draw me _naked_. Now, are you going to do it or shall I just put these back on and go to bed?"

Without a word, Scorpius stood up and went to get his sketch pad.

"Exactly how did you want me to do this?" he asked upon returning. "I mean, were you thinking bare and bashful or something more... raunchy?"

Rose reached behind her back to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the floor, and slowly shimmied her knickers down her legs. Scorpius gulped. He had seen Rose naked before, but it had usually been in the throes of passion, so to speak, not in so sensual a strip tease. She lay on the couch, crossing her arms behind her head and pushing her chest out slightly. She knew what she was doing to Scorpius. Her left leg was bent, the right leg resting on it. She waved the toes of her right foot at Scorpius. "As I recall, it was something like this in the film... reckon this is good?"

Scorpius swallowed hard. "Yeah, this is... good..."

–––––

"Rosie, would you stop moving, please?" Scorpius sighed. Rose had been a good model for, oh, five minutes, before she got bored and started fidgeting. Scorpius figured he was almost done with the outlines – if he could get Rose to stay still for a few more minutes, he could finish the picture later. Without her.

Rose humphed and retook her original position. It was beginning to get uncomfortable, and every time Scorpius turned his attention back to the paper she wriggled. Every time he looked up, he would sigh again. "Rose!" He was no longer bothered by the fact that he was looking at her naked body. She had long since turned from a person he wanted to touch into an assortment of lines and curves, and he was able to look at the curve of her breast objectively, able to replicate it on paper without being turned on by the slender fingers pinching her rosy nipple... wait a minute. Scorpius looked up again, only to find that Rose was indeed playing with her breasts, pinching and rolling both nipples between her fingers. The erection he had been avoiding suddenly made its presence known.

"Rose, for the love of Merlin, stop it! I swear, give me two minutes and I'll help you with that."

"Promise?" Rose asked, putting her hands back behind her head with a pout.

"Promise," Scorpius said, and looked back at his sketch.

"But I don't want to wait two minutes," Rose said. Scorpius looked up again. Rose had hooked her left leg over the back of the couch, and with her right leg resting on the floor, her sex was spread bare for the world to see. As he watched, she dragged her index finger up it and gave a little shiver.

"You win," Scorpius muttered as he removed his shirt. Going over to the couch, he all but fell on his girlfriend, the tent in his pants landing right below the apex of her thighs. Staring into her eyes, he nudged forward a little, and she moaned.

"Look at this," he grunted, stroking her folds teasingly. "You're all wet already."

He leaned down and kissed her almost hungrily, propping himself up on one elbow. The hand that had been teasing her came up to run through her hair, and she pressed her hands against his back, pulling him closer. He released her lips, pressing light kisses along her jawbone and neck, all the way to her breasts.

He took a nipple into his mouth, taking his time with it, squeezing the other breast with his hand, but Rose was not in the mood for playing games. Her hands left his back and went to his waist, pulling his pants and boxers over his hips in one go, squeezing his arse as she passed it. He kicked them off as he continued to lavish her breasts, biting down in surprise on the nipple in his mouth when Rose grabbed his erection. With her other hand, she took hold of his chin, removing him from her breast with a faint popping sound. She made him look at her.

"Not – not now, okay?" she said shakily. "Just... just fuck me. Long day."

Scorpius paid her no heed and reached up to catch her lower lip with his teeth.

"By God!" Rose exclaimed. "Do I have to do everything myself?"

He looked on in confusion as she grabbed his shoulders and seemed to exert a lot of strength to flip them over so that he was lying on his back on the couch and she was kneeling between his legs. "Ah, there we go," she sighed. She moved to straddle him, sitting approximately above his navel. She leaned back slightly, and he could feel her arse cheeks brushing his cock.

"Look at that," Rose said as he twitched from the contact. "I'm in charge now. No more games." She leaned down to give him one hard kiss before sitting up again. Reaching behind her, she drew his knees up, using them as leverage to lift herself up and position herself over him. "Ready?" she asked with a glint in her eye, and he hissed in pleasure as she plunked herself down in one smooth motion. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she let a small moan escape, but mostly she kept her composure. Enough, at least, to catch Scorpius's eye and wink as she drew herself up and almost completely off of him, and to smile appreciatively as he thrust his hips up to meet her when she lowered herself down again. "Good boy," she said, and suddenly Scorpius was on top again and she was lying under him, staring into the eyes of the boy balls-deep inside her.

"Oh!" she gasped as he pulled out of her completely. "Well, it was good while it lasted, I suppose," she muttered. She should have known Scorpius wouldn't take being on bottom too well.

He stroked her slit with the tip of his cock, and she knew it had to drive him at least as crazy as it did her. She reached down to sink her nails into his arse. "Stop – fucking around, Scorpius," she huffed.

There was a mischievous gleam in his eye, and then he lowered himself down, placing his head between her legs.

"Scorpius, what are you –" she started to ask. Then the tip of his tongue poked through the slick folds where her thighs met. "Ooohhh. Oooohkay. Carry on," she gasped out. Her hands went to his head, fingers tangling in his blonde hair as she pushed his face into her cunt. Her hips bucked up to meet his seasoned tongue – he knew what he was doing as he expertly found her clit and flicked it. Rose shuddered. "Ahh – Scorpius... oh!" He took her clit into his mouth and sucked on it as he inserted two fingers into her wet and ready core.

The fingers curled, and Rose cried out, spilling her warm juices on her boyfriend's face. Had she been more lucid, she would have been embarrassed at how fast she finished, but as it was... "Fuck, Scorpius."

"You said you'd had a long day..." he said, kissing her clit. "So I figured –" he kissed her navel "– I'd make it –" a nipple "– better." The other nipple.

Rose sighed in pleasure. "You're such a good boyfriend," she told him. He kissed her mouth, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Her fingers crept down to his cock. "But what about you? You're still..."

"Ah, Rosie, but I'm not done yet," he said, and once more she felt him at her entrance. He slammed into her again, this time focused more on his own release than pleasuring her. She clenched herself around him, wanting to give him even a little of what he gave her, and soon he was crying out her name. Ever considerate, he reached down to give her clit a sharp tug, and so it was that they ended up lying side-by-side on the sofa, spent after a simultaneous orgasm.

"Scorpius?" Rose asked sleepily. "Don't move."

Scorpius, who had just been about to pull out of her, nodded. "Okay. _Accio_ blanket," he muttered, and a tartan throw zoomed into his hand. He threw it over them haphazardly, wrapped his arm around Rose and fell asleep still sheathed in the person he currently loved most in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just an idea I had and wanted to write out. Not betaed and such. It's 3AM now, and I hate the ending, from "Fuck, Scorpius" onwards, but I don't give enough fucks to change it.


End file.
